


Aftercare

by orphan_account



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Cooking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The aftermath of John and Chas.





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756875) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Chas undoes the ties that bind John and puts him in a more comfortable position. John groans, pulling his arms to himself slowly and painfully. Chas waits for him to catch his breath, helps him up and out of bed and guides him to the bathroom. He turns the water on and John enters the tub, letting out a groan of near satisfaction after sitting comfortably. He breathes deeply, chest going up and down slowly, the redness of his face disappearing. Chas looks at him for a moment, thinking about nothing in particular, and kneels down beside the tub. He takes a little of water and puts it in John’s hair, already damp with sweat. He then takes the shampoo and starts rubbing a little of it in his head, carefully, cleaning his hair.

John closes his eyes and sighs. He seems so drained of energy that Chas asks himself if they didn’t go too far that time.

Without saying a word, Chas takes the soap, rubs it in his own hands, and starts massaging John’s chest. John trembles for a moment, apparently still overwhelmed, and Chas almost stops, if it wasn’t for a John’s hand over his own, signaling him to keep going. He touches his entire body, cleaning it thoroughly, and neither of them says a word.

John gets out of the tub and Chas dries his body and hair. With the towel over his shoulders, John goes back to bedroom and sits on the bed, legs stretched and arms relaxed.

Still in silence, Chas leaves him there and goes to the kitchen. He puts the kettle on and takes the bacon and an egg out of the fridge. While mixing the egg and the bacon, he realizes he is still naked and laughs to himself, but doesn’t bother going back to the bedroom to get clothes.

He isn’t sure how it all started.

Chas has known John for the better part of his life. They have been through a lot together – _a lot_ , and he trembles remembering all the times he almost lost John – but a stable relationship never was one of those things. John used to always sleep around, spending the night with a man or a woman or both, never bothering to tell Chas where he had been. And Chas – well, Chas had a wife and a daughter to care for. He tried working things out with Renee two different times, the second being after the events with Felix Faust, but things went south fast. He realized he didn’t love her anymore, even though he still cared for her. A divorce was the better option, after all. He then went back to John – he never really left him – and fought alongside him against the Rising Darkness. Zed left after their victory, and Chas and John were left alone like the old times.

Then a kiss between them happened. A night together, both of them drunk enough to almost not being able to get hard, and, somehow, things evolved that point: Chas tying John to the bed, fucking him senseless every time John called him “Daddy”.

Things didn’t go smoothly, of course. Chas disappeared for a while after their fist time together, like a teenager confused about his own feelings. John still slept around for a period, and it took hard work for them to admit to each other they wanted a real relationship, and not just casual sex. Both of them would have settled for casual sex if John wasn’t so damn possessive of Chas, and Chas would have minded that in other times, but not now. He wanted that, it made him feel like John cared. And John _cared_.

The sex was always amazing. John seemed to awake something in Chas he never saw in himself before, not with Renee, not with anybody. And he enjoyed that, being wild in bed. But John wanted something more.

“I want you to tie me up.”, John said to him one day, after sex, lighting a cigarette, “With ropes.”, he continued, and Chas felt his heart skip a beat, “I will call you daddy, and you will slap my face when I don’t.”

Chas thought he was kidding for a moment. He almost laughed, but the expression in John’s face was serious. He asked for a few days to consider, and it took him less than three days to agree to that. They negotiated safe words, positions in which John would feel comfortable and what to do. They would talk before each session, making sure they were both emotionally prepared for that.

And now there he was, preparing eggs and bacon for John after a particularly intense session.

He puts the eggs, the tea and a glass of water in a tray and goes back to the bedroom. John is there, sitting on the bed, towel still over his shoulders. Chas puts the tray on the bed and opens a drawer from a small cupboard on the side of the bed, taking ointment and bandages.

He sits down and spreads the cream on John’s rope burns, feeling him tense up. “How’s the pain?”, he asks then, the first time any of them talks after John screaming _he was going to come, Daddy_.

“Fine.”, John mutters, seeing Chas wrap each of his wrists in a bandage, “I don’t feel much of it anymore.”

Chas looks for signs of lying in his face, but doesn’t find any. John takes the tray from the bed and puts it on his lap. He takes a generous bite of the eggs and bacon and rolls his eyes in almost pleasure.

“Are they good?”, Chas asks, still looking at him, a soft smile on his lips.

“Amazing, mate.”, John says, “You should make a business out of this.”

“Out of eggs and bacon?”, he laughs.

“Well, you have to start from somewhere.”, John answers, taking another bite.

After he finishes eating, he takes a few sips of the tea. It’s chamomile, to help him calm down and sleep.

Chas takes the tray from his lap and puts it away. John lies down, breathing deeply.

“Tired?”, Chas asks, putting a blanket over him.

John answers with a soft smile, trying to keep his eyes from closing. Chas lies beside him and embraces his body with one of his arms. He kisses the side of his head fondly, stroking his hair.

“You don’t need to do this, you know.”, John says suddenly. Chas waits for him to push himself away from the cuddle, but he doesn’t do that.

“Do what?”, Chas asks.

“All of this.”, his voice is soft, a murmur.

“You mean take care of you?”, he asks again and feels John laughing softly against his chest. “Yeah.”, John says then, “You don’t need to.”

But he does. Not only the aftercare of the sessions, which Chas knows that leave John at the mercy of a vortex of feelings, but taking care of him in general. John was never good at taking care of himself, sometimes on purpose, sometimes because he was just too busy saving other people. That’s the main reason Chas is always with him, taking care of him when John can’t.

“Why do you think I don’t need to?”, Chas asks, halfway expecting a sarcastic remark or nothing at all.

“I just–”, John whispers, “I just don’t want to get used to it, is all.”

Chas didn’t expected that answer. John always diverts from talking about feelings.

“Why?”, Chas asks then, kissing his face again.

John takes a while to answer. He exhales, and Chas can feel the air that comes from him in his chest, warm. “You’ll leave.”, John says then, almost inaudible.

“I won’t.”, he answers, promptly.

John doesn’t say anything. He still has a hard time talking about that, and Chas respects it.

“We’ve been together for what– a year?”, Chas says then, “I didn’t leave until now.”

John almost laughs. “The first year is easy.”, he mutters, “Wait until we’ve been together for three or four.”

“I can’t wait.”, Chas replies, and pulls his head in for a kiss. John pushes him away. “I’m serious.”, he says, “You’ll leave.”

Chas looks him in the eyes. John is vulnerable now, maybe even more than he is when he is tied with ropes.

“For how long have we known each other?”, Chas asks, calmly, still looking him in the eyes.

John frowns as if he doesn’t understand what Chas is saying. “Years.”, he says then, “I dunno. Lost count.”

“Exactly.”, and he kisses his lips, softly, asking for permission to deepen the touch. John concedes and the kiss is long, slow and ardent.

When they part, John immediately hides his face on Chas’ chest. Chas hears a whimper, and he knows John is crying now. He doesn’t question it, doesn’t say a word. His only gestures is to kiss the top of his head and embrace him tighter.

That’s almost saying he loves him.


End file.
